Depth imaging is used in many applications—more so in recent years due to advances in time-of-flight (TOF) depth-imaging technology. Improvements in TOF-sensor arrays, in particular, have made accurate, low-cost depth imaging accessible to consumer markets. Nevertheless, various issues remain for depth imaging in consumer electronics, where constraints related to size, weight, cost, and/or power consumption combine with challenges related to image acquisition.